1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an expanded laminate and, more particularly, to an expanded laminate which can cushion and distribute impacts.
2. Related Prior Art
Expanded materials are often used in foam core or soft snow sliders and boards as well as soft body and surf boards since they are light and inexpensive and absorb shocks. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,160,164, 7,029,349 and 7,430,795 for example, an expanded product generally includes a single expanded core and one expanded skin or more adhered to the expanded core. Such an expanded skin generally includes a plastic film, a bonding layer and an expanded layer. The density of the expanded layer is higher than the density of the expanded core.
Such expanded products are often subjected to impacts during use. For example, while surfing, a surfer exerts considerable impacts on and may compress or dent portions of a surf board corresponding to his or her hands, elbows, knees, feet, head and hips.
Referring now to FIG. 9, a conventional expanded body board product is shown. The expanded product includes an expanded core 90 wrapped in an outer layer or skin 91. A dent A is made in the expanded core 90 through the skin 91. The problem related to such dents is particularly serious where the expanded core 90 is made of expanded polystyrene (“EPS”) or other material that cannot readily return to its original shape.
The present invention is therefore intended to overcome or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.